Girlfriends
by Vickie211
Summary: Misty needs someone to talk to. My first fic! I'm so excited! Please review.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. This is just for fun. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

# Girlfriends

## Part 1

#### by Vickie211

"Waaaaahh!" Ash awoke, much as usual, to one of Pikachu's thunder shocks. This one had thrown him out of his sleeping bag. He rolled over onto his back and groaned. "Uh, thanks Pikachu." 

"Pika," Pikachu acknowledged before scampering back to the picnic table where Brock was having breakfast with Togepi. 

Ash arose slowly and looked around the campsite, his eyes searching, as always, for Misty. She was his first thought in the morning and his last thought at night. They had been traveling together for almost six years now, and they had officially been a couple for about a year. Ash didn't know what he would do without her. He was certain, however, that he wouldn't have made it this far on his Pokemon journey without Misty's 'unique' method of support. That method involved frequent and rather humbling reality checks regarding the competition in the Pokemon League, Ash's rivalry with Gary Oak, and the effort he put into training his Pokemon. 

"Morning, Brock. Where's Misty?" Ash sat down at the picnic table across from the former Pewter City gym leader. He had known Brock almost as long as he had known Misty. Brock had accompanied them for the first two years of their journey and had rejoined them a few weeks ago. Ash was glad to have his friend traveling with him again. Especially since Brock was such a good cook. 

"Good morning, Ash," Brock replied. He was still surprised every time he looked at the young man. Ash was now nearly six feet tall, with a well-toned, muscular form and a lithe grace that seemed at odds with the kid Brock remembered. But the hair and eyes hadn't changed, and they gave Brock a glimpse of the boy who had declared he would be the 'greatest Pokemon master ever'. 

"Misty went down to the lake to get some water. She should be back any minute." Brock watched Togepi finish the last bite of the Pokemon chow. "Okay, Togepi, you can go play now." Togepi hopped down off the table. "Pikachu, make sure Togepi doesn't get in any trouble." 

"Chu ..." Pikachu agreed reluctantly as he watched the egg Pokemon scoot past him. Togepi still hadn't evolved, and had become somewhat willful and mischievous. Not unpleasant, just needing constant attention like any small child. Misty spent a lot of time training it, thinking this would help teach it obedience. Pikachu didn't think it was working. "Pi! Pi! Pi! Chuu!!" He dashed after Togepi who was headed toward the woods. 

"Ash, here's your breakfast." Brock placed a plate with a large stack of pancakes in front of Ash. 

"Thanks, Brock." Ash inhaled the pancakes at a speed typical for a teenage boy and handed the empty plate back to Brock. "Great breakfast!" 

Brock looked sideways at him. "You're slowing down. That took almost a whole minute." 

"Togi! Togi Priii!" 

"Pikaaa!! Chu! Pi! Pi! Pi!" Ash turned around to see Pikachu taking a paring knife away from Togepi. Pikachu placed the knife on the picnic table and steered Togepi in the other direction. Ash grinned and shook his head. Yes, this was definitely 'one of those days'. 

Ash got dressed, rolled up his sleeping bag, and gathered all his things together. He turned at the sound of rustling leaves and saw Misty trudging into camp, carrying a pail of water. She walked over to the picnic table where Brock was stacking up the breakfast dishes, and set the pail on the table beside him. 

Ash watched as she talked quietly with Brock. She tucked her orange hair behind her ears. He was glad she had let it grow long. It now hung below her shoulders. She rarely put it up in a ponytail anymore, because she knew he liked it down. Today, she had abandoned her trademark tank top, shorts, and suspenders in favor of a short denim skirt and white sleeveless blouse. She still wore her sneakers, though, probably because of the long walk ahead of them. 

Ash walked over to stand behind Misty. He put his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. "Good morning, gorgeous." 

She leaned wearily against him and put her hands on his. "Morning," she replied with a sigh. 

Ash gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Are you feeling alright?" She had been sick with a really nasty flu bug a couple of weeks before, and he was concerned that she might not have her strength back yet. 

Misty smiled faintly and turned her head to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Sometimes she was amazed at how thoughtful and kind Ash could be, especially considering how the two of them used to argue over the least little thing. They still did, sometimes, but now it was mostly just teasing. Misty realized how lucky she was to have Ash in her life. He meant everything to her. But right now her emotions were threatening to overwhelm her, and she couldn't relax in his arms, much as she might wish to. 

She moved away from Ash before he could realize how jittery she was, and began rolling up her sleeping bag. If only she had someone to talk with about this. She couldn't talk to Ash, at least not yet, and certainly not Brock. A girl to talk to, that's what she needed. Not her sisters, though. She'd never been able to talk to them about anything important. They tended to brush her off with comments such as "Like, don't bother us now, Misty" and "You're, like, sooo immature, Misty." 

She'd had a few close friends when she was younger and still living at the Cerulean City gym. She remembered the slumber parties, the giggles and whispers behind cupped hands, the endless conversations about everything from clothes to toys to Pokemon, and, of course, everybody's favorite topic, boys. Misty could sure use a couple of those friends right now. But, they weren't here. And Misty and her traveling companions were too far away from Cerulean City to take a quick side trip to visit them. Well, it would just have to be Nurse Joy, as soon as they ... 

"Prepare for trouble!" 

"And make it double!" 

Ash closed his eyes and moaned. "Not this early." He sat down, put his elbow on the picnic table and rested his chin in his hand. Brock glanced up, then calmly continued packing away the cooking utensils. Misty stood and turned around to see Jessie and James standing back to back on the other side of the clearing. Even after all these years, Team Rocket still showed up once in a while to try to steal Pikachu. 

"To protect the world from devastation!" 

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" 

Misty didn't think she could deal with this right now. Her heart was already pounding so fiercely she was sure everyone could hear it. She didn't need a Pokemon battle to make it worse. She wished Pikachu would just hurry up and thunder shock them. 

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" 

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" 

Misty saw Pikachu laying on the picnic table and drumming his little paws on the wood. Obviously, he and Ash were in no hurry to handle the situation. Well, Misty would just take care of them herself. She reached for a pokeball. Staryu could make short work of Team Rocket just as well as Pikachu. 

"Jessie!" 

"James!" 

Hey! Wait a minute! Misty replaced the pokeball. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise. She had just been wishing for a girlfriend to talk to. Jessie may not be a friend, but at least she was a girl. The only other girl for miles around. And she had actually been helpful a few times in the past. True, those times were mostly when it had been in Jessie's best interest, but still ... 

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" 

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" 

"Meowth! Dat's right!" Just as the cat Pokemon jumped in front of Jessie and James, Ash looked at Pikachu and motioned casually toward the posing threesome. Jessie and James each threw a pokeball, and Arbok and Weezing appeared in front of them. 

Misty figured the battle wouldn't last long. It usually didn't, and she knew it would most likely end with Team Rocket 'blasting off again'. This time she couldn't let that happen. As she realized Pikachu was gearing up for thunder shock and Jessie was preparing to order Arbok to attack, she rushed across the campsite and positioned herself between Pikachu and Team Rocket's Pokemon. 

"Stop it right now!!" Misty shouted and held up a hand in each direction to show she meant business. 

"Huh??" Ash's eyes widened in shock and Brock's mouth fell open. Team Rocket fell to the ground in a heap. "Piiika??" Pikachu blinked and quickly stifled the sparks flying from his cheeks. "Misty, what are you doing?!" Ash demanded as he jumped to his feet. 

"Ash, please, just wait a minute!" Misty put her hands down and turned to face Jessie who was whacking James with a paper fan for having fallen on top of her. "Jessie, could I talk to you for a few minutes? ... In private?" 

Jessie stopped whacking James and spun back toward Misty in surprise. "Me??" she said incredulously. She glanced at James to see the same expression of disbelief on his face. What was going on here? She faced Misty again with the beginnings of a look of suspicion. Maybe this was just a ploy to distract them from Pikachu. 

Meowth took a step forward. "Hey, what is dis, some sorta trick?!" 

"Please?" Misty begged. 

Jessie noticed the tears welling up in Misty's eyes. Mmm, okay, so maybe it wasn't a ploy. "I guess so," she finally responded. Jessie turned back to James and handed Arbok's pokeball to him. "Call back Arbok and Weezing, and don't do anything until I get back." 

"Okay, Jess. If you're sure?" James looked puzzled. He wasn't the only one. Ash and Brock, and even Meowth and Pikachu, were looking rather bewildered. 

Jessie took another look at Misty's face. "I'm sure." 

Misty walked over to Ash and placed her hand on his chest. "I won't be long. Keep an eye on Togepi, would you?" 

Ash nodded mutely as he saw the tears. He put his hand on her arm as she started to turn away. "Misty?" He sounded worried. 

"I'm okay, Ash." Misty gave him a slight smile and headed for the path to the lake, with Jessie close behind. 

No one spoke as they watched the two girls disappear into the trees. Then, James ordered Arbok and Weezing to return. He looked toward Ash, Brock and Pikachu, glanced down at Meowth, and then turned back to Ash. "Well, what do we do now?" 

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "Wanna play poker?" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Author's Note: I appreciate any reviews and helpful comments.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. This is just for fun. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

# Girlfriends

## Part 2

#### by Vickie211

Jessie emerged from the woods and took a look around. The shore of the small lake was covered with a spongy moss-like grass dotted here and there with bare, muddy spots. In a few places, the woods stretched all the way down to the water's edge. She noticed a couple of Pidgeys flitting around in the trees and heard a small splash that was probably a Magikarp. Misty stopped beside a beech tree, and stared across the water. Jessie approached her warily. "Well?" 

Misty turned to face her. The tears from earlier had spilled down her cheeks and new ones were now threatening to take their place. "Oh, Jessie! I don't know what to do! I'm so scared!" Misty choked back a sob, clenched her fists, and pressed them against her mouth as if trying to make sure no other sound escaped. 

Jessie felt an unexpected wave of compassion roll over her as she saw how upset Misty truly was. This sounded serious. She took a step closer. "Misty, what is it?" she questioned, gently pulling Misty's hands away from her mouth. 

Misty saw the concern in Jessie's eyes, and she knew the decision to confide in her had been a sensible one. She took a deep breath, but her voice still came out in a whisper. "I ... I think I'm pregnant." With this, Misty buried her face in her hands, and her shoulders shook as she broke down into heartrending sobs. 

Jessie stood frozen in place for a moment, completely shocked and not willing to accept the evidence of her own ears. Then, instinct took over. She gathered Misty into her arms and held her close, all the while gently rubbing her back and making soothing, shush-ing noises. 

Finally, Misty raised her tear-stained face from Jessie's shoulder. "Jessie, I'm only 16 years old! And Ash won't be 16 for another month!" The words came out in a panic, followed by a hiccup. "What am I going to do?!" 

Jessie held Misty firmly by the shoulders. "Hush now, Misty. Just breathe. It'll be okay. We'll figure something out." Jessie was amazed at how composed her voice sounded. She certainly didn't feel that way! "Just let me think for a minute." 

Misty did as she was told and took a couple of deep breaths. Her tears slowly began to subside. Jessie sounded so calm and in control that Misty began to hope she really could help. 

Jessie put her fingertips together. "Misty, you said you THINK you're pregnant. Does that mean you're not certain?" 

Misty's eyes widened slightly. "Well, no. I guess I'm not positive. I haven't had a test or anything." 

"Okay," Jessie said. "Then what makes you think so? What are your symptoms?" 

Misty blushed. "Well, I'm two weeks late. And I've always been right on schedule." Tears threatened again. "And then, this morning, I woke up sick." 

Jessie sighed heavily. "I guess that's the conclusion I would draw, too." Misty's face fell. Jessie continued, "Have you said anything to Ash?" 

Misty shook her head. "I wanted to wait till I knew for sure." 

Jessie nodded her understanding and then began to pace slowly back and forth. Misty waited silently, while a few more tears trickled down her cheeks. Finally, Jessie stopped and faced her. 

"Alright, here's what we'll do. We'll take the jeep into town. It's not really very far if you're not walking." At this point, Jessie paused and took a deep breath. "You need to see a doctor, Misty." She continued quickly before Misty could do more than gasp. "I know we could just get a home pregnancy test. But if it's positive, you obviously have to see a doctor. And if it's negative, you should still see one to find out what's wrong with you." 

Misty dropped her head. "I guess you're right." She looked back up at Jessie and said hesitantly, "You'll go in with me, won't you?" 

"Of course I will," Jessie assured her. "Come on. Our camp is in the woods over this way." She pointed to the left of the path they had taken to the lake. "I need to change clothes. It would draw too much attention if I wore my Team Rocket uniform." 

Misty followed Jessie to the Team Rocket campsite and waited while Jessie doffed her uniform in exchange for a short blue flowered sundress and white sandals. Jessie then brushed the hairspray out of her hair and put it up in a ponytail. 

Misty was amazed. Jessie looked just like a 'normal' person. Of course, this shouldn't be surprising considering all the disguises Team Rocket had used over the years. But for some reason, it lifted Misty's spirits just a little. 

Jessie grabbed the keys to the jeep which was parked at the edge of camp. "We'll stop back by your camp and tell the guys where we're going." As Jessie saw the panic in Misty's eyes, she realized what she had said. "No! No! I mean we'll just tell them we're going into town on an errand." 

Misty breathed a sigh of relief, climbed into the passenger seat of the jeep, and fastened her seat belt. 

---------------------------- 

"I'll take two," Ash said to Meowth, who was dealing this hand. He had dug the deck of cards and the box of poker chips out of the bottom of his backpack and now he, Brock, and James, as well as Meowth and Pikachu were sitting at the picnic table playing five card draw. Ash was losing. James wasn't doing much better. 

Meowth pushed two cards toward Ash. He took the cards and placed them with his others without really even seeing what they were. How could he concentrate on a silly card game when something was wrong with his Misty? And why did she want to talk to Jessie, of all people? If she had a problem, she should be talking to him! He was the one who loved her! 

"Hey! Idiot! Wake up! How many cards do ya want?" Ash jerked his head up, then realized Meowth was talking to James, not him. James looked like his mind was just as far away as Ash's. 

James blinked at Meowth. "Oh, uh, give me three." He picked up the cards Meowth dealt him. He was worried about Jessie. What if this was some kind of trick to turn them into the authorities? Maybe Officer Jenny had been waiting at the lake. For all he knew, Jessie could already be in custody. James stared fiercely at Ash as if that would force some sort of confession from him. 

"Kachu." 

Meowth translated. "Pikachu calls." Ash looked at his cards and realized he didn't have anything. He'd been trying for a straight. He watched the others lay down their cards. James had a pair of sixes, Brock had a pair of kings, Meowth had three tens, and Pikachu had another full house. Ash threw down his cards. How could an electric mouse be so good at poker?! 

Pikachu gathered the chips that made up the pot while Brock picked up the cards and prepared to shuffle them. Just then, Ash heard the sound of a car engine. He and James both jumped up from the table as Team Rocket's jeep pulled up to the edge of camp. They both hurried over to the vehicle, James to the driver's side and Ash to the passenger's side. 

"Jessie, what are you doing?!" "Misty, are you alright?!" 

Ash looked at Misty's face and knew she had been crying. He jerked the door open, took her hands and tried to pull her from the jeep. Damned seat belt! "Misty, come on! Get out of the jeep!" 

Misty tugged one hand away from Ash's and caressed his cheek. "Ash, I'm okay. Please. Everything's fine. Where's Togepi?" 

"Asleep in your backpack. And everything's not fine, Misty! You've been crying. I can tell." Ash's voice quavered. He gulped, took a deep breath, and tried again. "Misty, please? Whatever it is, you can tell me. I swear to you I'll make it all okay." 

Misty leaned over and pressed her lips to his. "Thank you, Ash. I promise I'll explain everything when we get back." 

"Get back?! Where are you going? Are you going somewhere with her?!" He pointed toward Jessie. This was getting stranger by the minute. 

Misty glanced at Jessie and saw her in a heated conversation with James. "Yes, Ash. Jessie's taking me into town. There's something I need to do." She pressed her fingers against his lips as he started to speak again. "Please, Ash? Just trust me. Please?" 

Ash could never resist her when she looked at him that way. He sighed, "Okay. You win. I hope you know what you're doing." 

Meanwhile, James was letting Jessie know just what he thought of the situation. "What the hell is going on, Jessie?! Why are you here in the jeep? And why did you change clothes?" 

"Calm down, James." Jessie said firmly. "Everything is under control. I'm just taking Misty into town. She has an important errand." 

James gaped at her. "Since when do you do favors for the twerps?! I think there's something underhanded going on here! How do you know this whole thing's not a setup?!" He crossed his arms and glared at her. 

"Stop it! I just do!" Jessie's voice sounded like James would be seeing the paper fan again soon, if he didn't watch out. "I can't explain right now." 

Emerald eyes stared into sapphire ones. "Jessie, I'm just worried about you." 

Jessie's face softened. "I know, James." She resisted the urge to push that lock of hair out of his eyes. "You're just going to have to trust me on this one, okay?" 

James breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. "I don't understand any of this, Jess, but I always trust you." 

Jessie smiled. "Are you ready?" she asked Misty. 

Misty shut her door and gave Ash another quick kiss, then nodded. Jessie backed the jeep into a turn, pushed the gear shift into first, and headed back toward the road. Ash and James stood silently watching until they were out of sight. 

Meowth spoke behind them, "Well, dis is just gettin' weirder all de time." 

"You can say that again," Brock replied. 

"Pikachu!" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Author's Note: I appreciate any reviews and helpful comments.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. This is just for fun. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

# Girlfriends

## Part 3

#### by Vickie211

"Table for two, please. Non-smoking." Jessie said to the hostess who greeted them as she and Misty entered the small restaurant near the center of the mall. 

The hostess nodded and picked up a couple of menus and two sets of silverware. "This way, please," she said pleasantly, and led them to a small table beside a window looking out on the mall's main entrance. 

The two girls sat down and began to peruse the menus. They had arrived in town at about 11:00 and found the doctor's office rather quickly. But it turned out that Misty couldn't get in to see him until 3:00, so they had decided to have lunch at the mall and then pass the time by doing a little shopping. 

A waitress who said her name was Lucy came up to the table. Jessie and Misty both ordered a chef's salad and iced tea. Lucy smiled , "I'll have those out in a jiffy," and then hurried away to turn in the order. 

Jessie looked out the window, watching shoppers entering and leaving the mall. What a day this had turned out to be! This morning the plan had been simple. Attack the twerps early. Blast off again. And have the rest of the day to themselves. Instead, well ... this. 

Jessie could not have envisioned sitting here as she was now. The fact that she was helping Misty with her 'problem' wasn't so strange. Jessie would have done that anyway. She was really a kind-hearted person, maybe just a little impatient at times. Well, okay, a LOT impatient. But, she was really only mean and nasty and evil when her job description demanded it. 

No, the unbelievable part was how ordinary this whole thing was. Here she sat, in a restaurant with another girl, just as if they were two friends meeting for a lunch date. 

Jessie had never done such a thing before. At Pokemon Tech, the other girls avoided her, because she was only there on scholarship, and not part of their social set. Then later, when she was in the bike gang, she had been perceived as a leader, not someone to 'pal around' with. And now, there was too much competition and back-stabbing for her to be friends with any of the women in Team Rocket. Just look at what had happened with Cassidy. Of course, she had James and Meowth, but that was different. 

Jessie glanced back at Misty, who was also staring out the window. She felt another jolt of pity as she noted the barely suppressed panic in the younger girl's eyes. "Misty, are you alright?" 

Misty turned away from the window and nodded briefly. "I'm almost glad we have to wait to see the doctor. I have a little longer to pretend this isn't really happening." 

Jessie gave her a look of sympathy. She started to speak, but stopped herself as Lucy arrived with the food. "Here you go," the waitress said as she placed the salads and drinks in front of them. "Can I get you anything else?" 

Jessie lifted an eyebrow at Misty, who shook her head. "No, thank you," Jessie answered. 

"Okay, I'll check on you again in a bit." Lucy turned and headed for another table. 

"Thanks for suggesting lunch, Jessie." Misty smiled as they both began to eat. "I've been so upset, I forgot all about eating. And I didn't have breakfast because I was too queasy." She frowned as she remembered why she had probably been queasy. 

"I figured as much, and I didn't want you fainting on me." Jessie squeezed a wedge of lemon into her tea, then said hesitantly, "Misty, I don't really mean to pry, but what's the story with you and the twerp?" 

Misty glared. "He's not a twerp!" 

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Alright, 'Ash' then." 

"That's better," Misty said. She took a deep breath. "Do you want the whole story, or just the relevant part?" 

"Just the relevant part," Jessie replied. "James, Meowth, and I have spent plenty of time watching you two. We knew when you stopped pretending you didn't care about each other." She grinned, "And started locking lips." She reflected for a moment. "It was about a year ago, wasn't it?" 

Misty nodded. "Almost." 

Jessie continued, "And how long since you ... became intimate?" 

Misty's face turned bright red and she looked down at the table. "It was only a month ago. We were on Cinnabar Island. Ash had a new Vaporeon that he wanted to try out against Blaine's Magmar." She looked back up at Jessie and saw a hint of contrition on her face. "Yes, Blaine rebuilt his gym after you three destroyed it." 

"That was an accident, and you know it!" Jessie retorted hotly. 

"Yes, and so was the Viridian City gym, and the Celadon City gym, and Grandpa Canyon ... " Misty gave her a sardonic grin and took a bite of her salad. 

Jessie growled, "Just get on with the story!" 

"Well, you know what Cinnabar Island is like. Lots of tourists and lots of parties for them. There was a big dance at our hotel, and we decided to go." Misty stopped to take a drink of tea. "The ballroom was lovely. It was decorated to look like a fairyland. We had so much fun! We danced for a long time, then walked out onto the balcony to cool off. We stayed there for quite a while, just talking and looking at the moon. It was such a beautiful night. Then, just when we were thinking about going back inside, the band started to play that song, _ I Wanna Tell You_. I guess you could say it's 'our song'." 

She smiled wistfully. "Ash and I danced on the balcony in the moonlight. It was more than romantic. It was magical." She paused for a moment. "So we went back to our room and ..." Misty's voice trailed off, then she looked straight into Jessie's eyes and said with defiance, "It was perfect, and I'm not ashamed of it." 

Jessie spoke quietly, "I didn't say you should be. It sounds like a wonderful memory." 

"Thank you," Misty murmured, then went on, "Anyway, a few days later, Brock came back. We haven't really had a chance to be alone since. We were only together the one time." 

"Once is all it takes," Jessie said dryly. "I'm assuming you didn't use any protection?" 

Misty shook her head and dropped her eyes. "We were stupid," she muttered. 

Jessie didn't reply. She just went back to eating her salad. 

Misty took another bite as well. She was surprised at how comfortable she felt talking with Jessie, especially about something so private. She hadn't expected her to be so sympathetic, although Misty had always known that Jessie and James weren't really mean at heart. Or Meowth either. He had taken good care of Togepi before it hatched. She wondered why they stayed with Team Rocket. 

As she considered this, another thought came to her. "Jessie, may I ask you something personal?" 

Jessie hesitated, then shrugged. "Sure. I may not answer. But, go ahead, shoot." 

Misty phrased her question with care. "Are you and James in love?" 

Jessie's eyes widened and she swallowed hard. She should have seen that one coming. She should have guessed what Misty was thinking and been prepared. But she had been so caught up in Misty's story, she had let her guard down. 

Just then, luckily, Lucy came back to the table. "Would you two like anything else? How about some dessert?" 

Both girls shook their heads. "No, thanks," Jessie said. "Not today." 

"Alright, then. I'll be right back with the check." The waitress headed back toward the kitchen. 

"Well, Jessie?" 

"Well, what?" 

"Are you and James in love?" 

Okay, neither distraction nor stalling had worked. Maybe she should just level with her. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more Jessie found herself almost desperate to confide in Misty. She was tired of always having to be so careful. To guard every word, every gesture, every expression. And after all, Misty had shared a very personal confidence with her. Jessie decided she could trust her. But she had to make sure Misty understood the danger. 

Finally, she spoke, each word imbued with significance. "It's against Team Rocket rules to become romantically involved with one's partner. If that particular rule is broken, the partners in question are separated and no longer allowed to see each other, much less work together." She held Misty's eyes with her own for added emphasis. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" 

Misty nodded mutely. 

"Then, having said that," Jessie paused, then continued with a tender smile, "I can't remember a time when I wasn't in love with James." 

Misty beamed with delight when she heard this. "I knew it! I just knew it! And how does he feel?" 

Jessie chuckled, "James says the same thing about me. But it took us a long time to admit it to each other. I guess it was about three years ago." 

"I'll bet it was terribly romantic," Misty sighed dreamily. 

Jessie laughed again. "Let's just say it involved roses. Lots of roses." 

Misty grinned as well, thinking of how James always seemed to have a rose in his possession. "You'll have to tell me about it sometime." She was silent for a moment, then she spoke up timidly, "Jessie, have you and James ... ?" She hesitated, blushing. 

Jessie answered without reserve. "We became lovers not long after the incident with the roses." 

"How old were you?" Misty asked quietly. 

"We were both 18," Jessie replied. "But Misty, you ... " 

Misty interrupted, "And you're careful? You use protection?" 

"Always." 

Misty looked chagrined and started to speak, but this time Jessie interrupted, "I'm not criticizing. You asked. I'm just explaining. You can't compare your situation with mine. We have to be extra cautious because of the Team Rocket rules. If I got pregnant, James and I would be separated, and the child taken away to be raised by Team Rocket." 

The embarrassment on Misty's face turned to shock. "I can't believe ... I had no idea ... " She realized she was stammering, so she closed her mouth and tried to absorb what she had just heard. Her confusion was apparent as she spoke again. "I don't get it. Why do you stay, then? Don't you want to be able to be together openly? Don't you want to get married? Have children?" 

"Of course we do!" Jessie bit off each word. "Do you think we stay because we like it?!" She took a deep breath to calm herself. "James and I know too much about the organization. We would never be allowed to leave. At least, not alive." 

Images flashed through Misty's mind. Costumes and disguises that she and Ash had somehow never managed to see through. The Meowth-shaped balloon floating overhead. Jessie and James doing the motto in various dramatic poses. The terror on their faces when they mentioned 'the boss'. Their relentless pursuit of Pikachu. Suddenly, so much was clear. "You never had a choice, did you? I mean about stealing Pikachu?" 

"No," Jessie sighed. "But Pikachu wasn't our only assignment. Fortunately, we were more successful at the others, or we would have been dead a long time ago." 

Neither girl spoke for a few moments, each lost in her own thoughts. Jessie was torn between mortification at what she had told Misty and relief at being able to talk about it. Misty was aghast at what she had learned, and found herself feeling very sorry for Jessie and James. 

"There's absolutely no way out?" Misty finally asked plaintively. 

Jessie hesitated. Oh, what the hell. After what she had already confessed to, this was nothing. She looked at Misty. "We do have something in mind. We're working on it. But I really can't say anything else about it right now." 

Misty's eyes brightened when she heard this. "I understand. But Jessie, if there's anything I can do to help, please tell me?" 

Jessie stared in wonder. She hadn't expected Misty to say something like that. Maybe she should rethink this 'twerp' business. "Thanks, I'll think about it." 

Lucy walked up and laid the check on the table. "Just take that to the cashier at the front whenever you're ready. And please, come back again." The waitress smiled and left. 

Jessie reached for the check. "My treat," she said as she stood. 

Misty looked up in surprise. "Thanks, Jessie. You didn't have to do that." 

Jessie left a tip on the table, then waved nonchalantly. "It's no big deal." She led the way to the front of the restaurant, paid the check, then followed Misty back into the mall. 

The two girls window-shopped, walking along without haste, as they passed a computer software store, a gift shop, and a jewelry store. Misty treated them both to cookies at Great American Cookie Co. They drooled at a poster of Ricky Martin in a music store. And they giggled over a strange garment made of feathers and chains in the window of Frederick's of Hollywood. 

When they came to The Limited, Misty rushed over to the window. "Oh, Jessie! Isn't that dress beautiful?!" 

Jessie walked up. The dress was a bright yellow silk slip dress with tiny spaghetti straps. It came to mid-thigh on the mannequin. "It certainly is. And the color would look great on you. Why don't you go in and try it on?" 

Misty's eyes were bright with excitement. "I think I will!" She started to walk toward the store entrance, then her face fell and she stopped. 

"What's wrong?" 

Misty gazed sadly at the dress. "I can't buy something like that now. I may not be able to wear it soon." 

Jessie frowned in commiseration and silently berated herself for having urged Misty to try on the dress. She had hoped shopping would provide a good diversion, but right now it seemed to be making things worse. Jessie took her by the arm and began to pull her along. "Come on. Let's go find accessories. There's no reason you can't buy those." 

They wound up in a large department store trying on hats, shoes, sunglasses, scarves, and anything else they could find. Both girls had a lot of fun, laughing together, and just being silly. Misty was able to put her fear aside, if only for a short time. Finally, Jessie looked at her watch. She hated to say it, but she had no choice. "Misty, it's time." 

The sparkle in Misty's eyes faded and was replaced with despair. Giving a forlorn nod, she simply said, "Let's go." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Author's Note: I appreciate any reviews and helpful comments.


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. This is just for fun. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

# Girlfriends

## Part 4

#### by Vickie211

"I think that one's dry, James." Brock was washing the dishes from lunch, and James was drying. Actually, he had been drying the same plate for almost ten minutes. 

"Huh?" James noticed the plate in his hand. "Oh, yeah, I suppose it is." He set the plate on the table and absentmindedly reached for another. 

Brock shook his head wearily and looked toward the other end of the picnic table. Meowth and Pikachu were playing Go Magikarp with Togepi. "Priii? Togii?" "Chu!" Pikachu didn't seem to be having as much luck at this as he had at poker. Brock watched as he handed over two 7's. At least they were keeping Togepi occupied and out of trouble. 

Brock then turned his attention to Ash. He was sitting by the campfire, poking the coals with a stick and staring toward the road. He appeared to be as distant as James. The two of them had been this way since Misty and Jessie left. It was becoming ridiculous. Brock decided to put a stop to it. "Will you two quit worrying?! They're both fine!" 

Ash and James both jerked their heads up. Oops! Brock saw the fire in their eyes and realized he had just set off a powder keg. Ash found his voice first. "Brock, how can you say that?! Misty's gone off with Jessie!" 

James wasn't about to let that pass. "And just what is that supposed to mean?" 

Ash glowered at James. "It means exactly what Jessie always says ... trouble! Trouble for Misty! Jessie's probably kidnapping her and planning to ransom her for our Pokemon!!" 

"Ash, get real!" Brock scolded. 

James threw down the dish towel. "That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard! If you'll recall, it was Misty who approached Jessie in the first place!" 

Ash jumped to his feet. "Yeah, but you two probably tricked her into doing that!" 

Brock tried again, "Ash ... !" 

"If there's any trickery going on, it's against us! I knew Jessie was being too trusting! She's probably sitting in a jail cell right now!" James started out from behind the picnic table. 

Brock put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "James ... !" 

James brushed Brock aside and headed straight for Ash. A moment later the two were nose to nose shouting increasingly imaginative accusations at one another. 

Meanwhile, the card game had drawn to a halt, and Pikachu and Meowth were staring at their friends in consternation. Meowth turned to Pikachu. "Thunder shock or fury swipes?" 

"Pikachu, ka pi pika." 

Meowth brightened, "Yeah, dat's right. You can do it from here widout gettin' up." 

"Pppiiikkkaaa ... ccchhhuuuuu!!" 

Ash and James fell to the ground, somewhat charred and disheveled. Meowth grinned, "T'anks, Pikachu," then turned to the two on the ground. "Will youse two listen to ya selves? Ya both sound like lunatics." 

Brock chimed in, "Meowth is right. You both need to calm down. I'm sure the girls are fine and neither one is trying to hurt the other." 

Ash stood up with difficulty. "But Brock, Misty was crying." 

Brock was silent for a moment as he considered this. "Okay, Ash. You're right about that. Something was wrong with Misty. But it wasn't Jessie. She was just trying to help." 

"Yeah!" James said adamantly as he, too, got to his feet. 

With a disheartened look on his face, Ash continued, "But why didn't Misty ask me for help? She knows I'd do anything for her." 

Brock realized what was really bothering Ash. He must be feeling that he had failed Misty in some way. That he hadn't been able to protect her from whatever was upsetting her. Brock tried to console his friend. "Ash, it's probably a girl thing. You know, some sort of female problem. Something Misty would only want to talk to another girl about. What do you think, James?" 

"Well, that might explain why Jessie was so secretive," James agreed. 

Ash refused to be comforted by this. "But I know about that female stuff. She could've talked to me about it." 

James shrugged, "Just because you know about it doesn't mean she would be comfortable talking to you about it." 

Ash was quiet as he pondered this possibility. Reluctantly, he admitted, "Maybe you guys are right." He looked thoughtful for another minute, then turned to James. "Okay, how about a truce until we know what's going on?" Ash stuck out his hand. 

James hesitated, then glanced at Meowth, who nodded his head in encouragement. "Alright, a truce, but only temporarily," he said as he shook Ash's hand. 

---------------------------- 

Jessie watched as Misty nervously shredded another tissue. This was at least the third one. The two girls were sitting in an examination room waiting for the doctor to make an appearance. 

They had reached the office right on time, but except for brief periods of activity, they had done almost nothing since then except wait. Misty had filled out a new patient form detailing her vital statistics, medical history, recent illnesses, and the reason for today's visit. It then took another half-hour for her to be shown to a room. 

Once there, a nurse had taken her temperature, pulse and blood pressure. She had asked Misty about her symptoms, and Misty repeated what she had told Jessie about being late and nauseous. The nurse then sent her to the restroom for a specimen. After Misty returned, the nurse had left saying the doctor would be in soon. That had been forty minutes ago. 

Misty had insisted that Jessie accompany her back to the examination room. Jessie figured this was probably a good thing, because the longer they waited, the more agitated Misty became. At first, Jessie had been able to distract her with conversation, but she could tell that Misty was close to losing control. The panic Jessie had seen in her eyes earlier today was nothing compared to the hysteria that threatened now. "Misty … " she began. 

And that's when Misty fell apart. "Jessie!" she cried. "What am I going to do?! I won't be able to continue traveling with Ash! And I won't ask him to give up his Pokemon journey. But how can I stand to be away from him?" 

She continued her frenzied questions, each one higher in pitch than the one before. "What are my sisters going to say? And what about Ash's mother!? She's going to hate me! Oh God, what will Ash do?!" She finally took a breath. "Jessie, what if he dumps me?!!" 

"Misty!!" Jessie took her by the shoulders. "Stop it! You have to get hold of yourself." She hoped she was sounding mature and sensible. "Questions about details are valid. Questions about what people will think won't do any good, although I can understand your concern. But that last bit is just plain ridiculous!" 

She had Misty's attention now. She went on, "Look, I may think he's a twerp. But I do know him well enough to know he would never dump you just because you were pregnant. He wouldn't abandon a Pokemon. What makes you think he would abandon the mother of his child?" 

A single tear rolled down Misty's cheek. "You're right, Jessie." She covered her face with her hands. "Oh, I'm horrible! How could I even think such a thing about Ash?!" 

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Jessie said soothingly. "You're scared. It's understandable." 

Misty lowered her hands but seemed unconvinced. 

Jessie persisted. "Misty, it's going to be okay. Maybe this isn't how you imagined your life, but you and Ash will get through this. Together." 

A tiny smile of relief appeared on Misty's face. "Thanks, Jessie. That's just what I ... " 

At that moment the door opened, and the doctor walked in. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Author's Note: I appreciate any reviews and helpful comments.


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. This is just for fun. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

# Girlfriends

## Part 5

#### by Vickie211

Misty's heart went straight to her throat and all the color left her face, as she looked up to see the doctor standing in the doorway holding her chart. The world stopped all around her, and a roaring sound filled her ears. She couldn't move or breathe. Then, she felt a hand on her back, and the world started up again at its normal pace. 

Jessie had naturally turned toward the door when it opened. As soon as she saw the white-coated figure enter, she looked back at Misty, noted the paleness of her face, and immediately placed her hand on Misty's back. When she did, Misty took a deep breath, and a little of her color came back. 

The doctor raised his head from the chart as he walked into the room. He met Misty's eyes and smiled. "Misty?" At her nod, he went on, "Hi, I'm Dr. Gannon." 

"H'lo," Misty mumbled. 

"I'm sorry you've had to wait so long. It's been an unusually hectic day." He kept on smiling. Jessie didn't think he sounded sorry at all. Why did he have to smile so much? Couldn't he just get on with it? 

The doctor glanced at Misty's chart again. "Well, Misty," he began, "I'm not sure what results you were hoping for." He raised his eyes to hers once more. "But judging by your age, I think I have good news for you." 

Misty inhaled sharply. Did he mean ... ? 

"You're not pregnant." 

Her breath came out in a whoosh. She slumped forward with her face in her hands. The sense of relief was so overwhelming, she felt numb. She raised her head and turned and flung her arms around Jessie. "Oh, Jessie!" she laughed. 

Jessie hugged her tightly. "I'm glad for you, Misty," she whispered. She looked up at the doctor. "Can you explain her symptoms, Doctor? What's wrong with her?" Misty also turned toward him, anxious to hear what he had to say. 

Dr. Gannon continued, "I was reading the form you filled out when you came in, Misty. I think maybe you missed your period because you had the flu. It sounds like you were really sick. And the nausea you experienced this morning could have been a coincidence, but it was probably from worrying about all this." 

"I didn't know you had the flu, Misty," Jessie said. "When was this?" 

"It was about two weeks ago," Misty answered. "He's right. I was very sick. We ended up staying at the Pokemon Center in Maize Town for several days. But I never thought about that being the reason I was late." 

"Well, it does happen sometimes," the doctor stated. "Now, I don't think we need to do anything else today, but if you haven't had a period in a couple of months, or if you continue to feel nauseous, come back to see me. Okay?" 

"I will. Thank you, Dr. Gannon," Misty said as the doctor left the room. She turned to Jessie. "Let's get out of here." 

A couple of minutes later, they climbed into the jeep. But instead of starting the engine, Jessie faced Misty and took a deep breath. "Okay, Misty, it's lecture time." 

Misty looked up with a guilty start. "Please Jessie, I ... " 

"Quiet!" Jessie snapped. "I know you're going to say you've learned your lesson, and I think you probably have. But I'm going to say this anyway, and you're going to listen. Is that clear?" 

Misty dropped her eyes and nodded. 

"Good," Jessie asserted. Then her tone softened, "Misty, you were VERY lucky today. You made a big mistake, and you didn't have to pay the price for it. I'm not going to sit here and tell you that you and Ash are too young for this. It's really not any of my business what you two do together." Jessie went on determinedly, "But I AM going to tell you that if you're mature enough to be sexually active, then you're mature enough to be responsible about birth control. And that goes for the twerp, too." 

Misty lifted her eyes to Jessie's, her face a deep red. "You're absolutely right, Jessie. We should have been more sensible. I'm sure Ash would agree with me. I'll talk to him when we get back." Then, with a gleam in her eye, she added, "And he's not a twerp." 

Jessie grinned, "Sorry, force of habit." 

Misty laughed, "You're forgiven." Then, her expression turned serious. "Jessie, why did you do all this for me?" 

Jessie was momentarily taken aback. "I'm not sure," she said candidly. "I guess it was just because you needed me, ... and because you trusted me." 

Misty smiled. "Thank you, Jessie. And not just for helping me. But for being a friend today." 

Jessie's eyes grew moist. She turned away abruptly and started the jeep. "Don't think this means that we'll stop trying to steal Pikachu," she growled. 

"It never entered my mind." Misty's smile widened as they left the parking lot and headed back toward camp. 

---------------------------- 

"James, your Sandshrew is pretty good," Ash flopped down on his back in the grass near the picnic table. "It almost beat my Ponyta." He and James had just finished a Pokemon battle in the field between the road and camp. Ash had emerged as the victor, but just barely. They had fought with three Pokemon each. Ash had used Blastoise, Bulbasaur, and Ponyta. James had, of course, used Weezing and Victreebel, and had then surprised Ash by calling out Sandshrew. 

"Thanks," James sat down at the table, fatigued. "I was really proud of it." 

"When did you get it?" Ash asked. "I haven't seen it before." 

"A couple of months ago. Jessie got an Evee, too." James replied. Then he decided that Ash's question was an insinuation. "Hey, no accusations! We got them honestly!" 

"I didn't mean anything like that!" Ash retorted. 

"Cut it out, youse two," Meowth said as he and Togepi, followed by Brock and Pikachu, arrived at camp. They had all been spectators at the battle, with Meowth supporting James, and Pikachu rooting for Ash. Brock had been somewhat divided in his loyalties during the match, actually cheering for James' Sandshrew. Togepi had simply yelled for everybody. 

"Yeah," Brock agreed. "You called a truce, remember?" 

"Sorry," James apologized. "I guess I overreacted." 

Ash made a conciliatory gesture. "That's okay. Forget about it." 

"Anyway," James continued, "We rescued Sandshrew and Evee from a storm. We've been working with them a lot." 

"I can tell Sandshrew is really loyal to you," Ash said affably. 

"Dat's better." Meowth grinned. "See, youse two can get along just fine when ya try." He turned to Pikachu and Togepi. "Hey, let's play tag. And Pikachu, no fair shockin' anybody when ya tag 'em." 

"Kachu! Pika!" Pikachu denied even thinking about it. 

The three humans laughed. Brock glanced at his watch, then turned to Ash and James. "It's almost five o'clock. I think I'll go see what I can come up with for dinner." 

Ash jumped up in alarm. "Five o'clock! James, they should've been back by now!" 

James paled. He hadn't realized how late it was either. "You're right! Something must have happened! We should go after them!" 

"Right!" Ash agreed. "Let's go!" They both started toward the road. 

"Ash! Wait!" Brock shouted from the other side of the camp. "You can't just go running off this way!" 

Ash and James turned and glared at Brock. "Yes, we can," James insisted, as the two set off again. 

Brock ran ahead of them and placed himself squarely in their path. "Now just hold it, guys. Think for a minute. You don't even know where in town they were going." 

"The town can't be that big. We'll find them." Ash said with determination. He moved forward again. 

"Ash, don't be so reckless. I'm sure they'll be back soon." Brock put up his hands like a traffic cop signaling a stop. 

Ash scowled. "Get out of the way, Brock!" 

"Just calm down," Brock tried to placate his friend "You know how girls are. If they're shopping, they've probably just lost track of the time." 

Ash and James looked at each other, unconvinced. Brock went on, "And anyway, since they're in the jeep, I don't think you should go looking for them on foot. At least not yet. Give them a little while longer. I'm sure they're alright." 

Ash reluctantly agreed that this made sense. "Alright. We'll wait for another hour. But that's all. Right, James?" 

James sighed. "Okay. I don't like it, but I'll agree to one more hour." 

"Good," Brock said. "I think that ... " 

Just then, they all heard the sound of a car, and looked to see the jeep pulling into camp. Ash and James shoved past Brock and ran toward the vehicle, just as they had done that morning. This time, however, both girls opened the doors and stepped out. 

Ash pulled Misty tightly into his arms. He couldn't speak around the lump in his throat. He just knew he didn't plan on ever letting go. 

Meanwhile, James stood gazing into Jessie's eyes. "Jessica?" 

That one word told Jessie a lot. He only called her 'Jessica' when he was really scared for her, or when he was making love to her. She felt a twinge of guilt when she realized how worried he must have been today. She hurried to reassure him. "Everything's fine, James." 

Relief flooded through him. "You're sure?" 

"Yes." She reached for his hand. "Let's go back to camp." She leaned close to him and breathed into his ear. "And then you can call me 'Jessica' again." 

He looked baffled for a moment. Then a flash of understanding caused his face to light up. He nodded eagerly and jumped into the jeep. "Come on, Meowth! We have to go! Now!" 

"Who put a Beedrill in your bonnet? Geez, we wait around here all day doin' nuttin'. Now it's 'Hurry up, Meowth!' " Meowth continued to grumble as he hopped into the back of the jeep. 

Jessie shook her head in amusement. As she climbed into the driver's seat, she saw Ash still holding Misty as if his life depended on it. 

"I'm okay, Ash," Misty was finally able to whisper in his ear. He had been holding her so close, she could barely breathe. She drew away a little and smiled at him, tears shining in her eyes. "Really, I'm alright." 

He could see that she meant it. "Are you going to tell me what this was all about?" he asked, rubbing his knuckles gently down her cheek. 

"In a minute," she said, giving him an affectionate kiss. Keeping an arm around his waist, she turned and offered Jessie a broad grin. "Will you be back tomorrow to try to steal Pikachu?" 

"Misty!" Ash looked at her in shock. 

"I don't think so." Jessie returned the grin. "We have another assignment, so we'll probably be leaving early. We should be back in a few days, though." 

"Jessie!" James mirrored Ash's look. 

Misty grew serious. "Thank you, Jessie," she said quietly. 

"You're welcome, Misty." Jessie started the engine. 

"Ash?" Misty gave his waist a slight squeeze. "Let's go down by the lake. We need to have a long talk." 

"It's about time," Ash muttered as he started to turn toward the path. 

"Hey, Twerp!" Jessie shouted. Ash paused and looked back at her. She went on, "Misty's had a rough day. Listen to her." Ash nodded once, then walked slowly away with Misty. 

Jessie turned the jeep around and drove away, while James and Meowth waved to Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi. 

The three watched as Team Rocket disappeared in one direction, while Ash and Misty disappeared in the other. "Pika pika, chu pikachu?" 

Brock just shook his head. "No, Pikachu. I don't have a clue either." He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, well. Come on. You and Togepi can help me make dinner." 

"Pika?" 

"Yes, you can have ketchup." 

"Kaaa ... " 

## The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Author's Note: I appreciate any reviews and helpful comments. I hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
